


I Wanna Be Happy Now

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, happiness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: The night before Scott's second wedding is exactly what he needs it to be.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Hank McCoy & Scott Summers & Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Scott Summers (past), Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	I Wanna Be Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 5 hours last night reading scogan fanfic and this is what my brain whipped up today so like. i hope you enjoy lol <3

It's quiet in the kitchen, but not silent. It's just the four of them, sitting around the little table, yet it almost feels crowded. Scott loves that feeling. 

For some, crowded is suffocating and unbearable and causes an itch under the skin, and Scott can't deny that if he were with any other group of people he might feel that way too, but it's these people that comfort him, ground him. He trusts them, with all his body, mind, and soul, even if they've all grown and changed over the years. He thinks maybe that's why they're so close,  _ because _ they've grown and changed together.

He thinks of what the next day will bring him, and Scott bounces his leg with the nerves that build up. The last time this was about to happen, there had been nothing but celebration and cheers and good feelings and confidence. _ This _ is almost the complete opposite. It's kind of nice.

He takes another sip of whiskey, appreciates the flavor even though he knows it might leave him suffering in the morning. He doesn't mind.

“So, Big Day take two, huh Scotty?” Bobby asks tastelessly. He’s clearly tipsy, though, so Scott allows it.

“Yeah, that's one way to put it,” Scott smiles softly.

Hank humms from the other side of the table, “If anything happens, you tell us. Immediately.”

Scott knows just what he means, and the sentiment warms his heart, “I will.”

Warren grabs Scott’s shoulders, turns him so that they are staring right into each other's eyes, “We’re not joking. You don't go to anyone else. You come to us.”

He's probably the most drunk out of all them, Scott realizes, and he just hugs Warren tightly.

“Okay.”

“Promise me, Scott.  _ Promise me.” _

“I promise Warren, I do.” 

His friend envelops him in a hug, then. It is big and warm, reminds him of parties gone wrong and successful missions, lost loved ones and new friends. 

Scott knows why they're acting like this, knows it in the very depths of his soul, but to bring it to the forefront of his thoughts is too painful. Especially when the next day is supposed to bring him all sorts of happiness and hope. In fact, just thinking about tomorrow does that. He wants to start this new chapter as soon as possible. He wants to have Logan by his side forever.

Warren lets go of him, and Bobby lunges forward to hug Scott from behind. 

“Happy Wedding Day,” Bobby says with so much joy in his voice that Scott wants to cry.

“Happy Wedding Day, Scott,” Hank says kindly, reaching across the table to hold Scott’s hand, “You of all people deserve it to be.”

“What?” he asks, kind of confused based on the fact that it’s not, well,  _ tomorrow.  _

“It’s midnight now,” Hank replies smoothly.

Scott knows his smile is weirdly large right now, but he can't bring himself to care, “I'm so excited. I… I never thought…”

“Honestly?” Warren grins, “Neither did we.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself,” Bobby pouts indignantly, “I had faith in Logan from the start, unlike you skeptics.”

Hank smirks, “Oh, yes, I remember that very long speech you gave in which you  _ insisted  _ that no one could be quite as trustworthy as  _ Logan _ -“

Bobby flushes bright red and pulls back, “Okay well it took  _ everyone  _ some time to get used to him.”

“I don't know,” Warren says cheekily, “I think Scott took less time than most…”

“You guys will be the death of me,” Scott groans and takes another sip of his whiskey. 

“Scott, if you aren't careful you'll be sick when you wake up,” Hank warns him.

Bobby makes a face, “Yeah, do you really want that to be Logan's first impression of his  _ husband?” _

Scott's heart stops at that word in that phrase with that context. He wants to continue with the banter, maybe deny being that much of a lightweight, but he can't even get his brain working enough to say any of that.

“ _ Husband,”  _ Scott whispers, the word is nowhere near new to him, but it feels so different this time.  _ Everything _ is so different this time.

Hank, Warren, and Bobby share a look. Like they know exactly what’s going through Scott’s head. In all honesty, they probably do.

“Yeah,” Warren continues teasingly, “ _ Husband.” _

Scott knows he must look crazy, staring into his drink and smiling like a giddy little school girl, and it feels so  _ good. _

“ _ Husband,”  _ he says again, and maybe this is what his vocabulary has been boiled down to completely now, but he doesn't mind. Not at all.

“I think my point’s been proven,” Bobby says with all kinds of confidence, but Scott doesn't care about that anymore.

“Scott? How about you go to bed?” Hank suggests, “I think you better get your chance for it tonight.”  
  
  
Scott knows he's right, even if he really doesn't want him to be, and sets down his glass carelessly, “I think I'm too excited to go to sleep. I feel like a kid waiting for Christmas morning.”  
  
  
They all burst out laughing at that, and only quiet down when Hank mentions they might accidentally wake up the whole Institute. The four sit in a comfortable silence after that, simply enjoying each other's company, each no doubt remembering a specific time in their youth when similar things would happen. 

Bobby breaks the silence with something none of them would dare say if at all sober, “She’d be happy for you, you know.” 

And Scott… Well, he doesn’t know. None of them do, but Bobby’s confidence is so reassuring that he allows himself to believe that, if only for a little while. 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Scott finally says, and crushes the younger’s hand in his own. But Bobby doesn't mind, because he knows that this is what Scott needs. 

“Where are you honeymooning to?” Warren asks.

Scott blushes now, looking mildly uncomfortable, “We’re just going up to a cabin in Canada for the weekend.”  
  
  
“ _ Just?”  _ Warren says knowingly.  
  
  
“I don’t have to share all my life plans with you people.”  
  
  
“Awww, but we love it when you do!”  
  
  
Scott just rolls his eyes, even though they can't see it behind his shades. 

“For the record, Scott, I still think you could do better than Logan,” Warren admits shamelessly, “But, I don’t care about that as long as he makes you happy. And… well, he does make you happy, right?”   
  
“He makes you feel safe?” Hank chimes in, his concern scrawled painfully clear across his face. 

“And confident?” Bobby adds, and Scott knows why they’re asking all those questions. Well, more of those specific questions. Those were all things he’d used to describe Jean the night before their wedding. Distantly, he wonders how they remembered all that, but he appreciates it nonetheless.    
  
“He makes me feel all that and more,” Scott says quietly, and is surprised by Hank standing up to come over and give him a hug. Then, Warren and Bobby join in, and it's the warmest, tightest, most loving group hug with all of them that has ever felt. 

It’s perfect. 

This is perfect.

He hears Logan come into the kitchen, finally back from wherever he’d gone that night with Kurt and Ororo, and he laughs at Logan’s cheesy,  _ cheesy  _ words.   
  
“Hey, hands off my husband.”    
  
Warren huffs disapprovingly, “He’s not your husband yet, Logan.”   
  
“What? You sayin’ he’s gonna leave me at the altar?”    
  


“There’s no telling when it comes to a brute like you,” Warren says, but there's no bite in the words at all, only fondness and warmth. 

“He might be a brute, but he’s my brute,” Scott pouts.  
  
  
Hank sighs, “Ah, young love.”  
  
  
“Young?” Scott and Logan say at the same time, completely scandalized. Scott pulls back from them, still clearly confused, and it causes another bout of laughter from his friends. 

“A joke, Scotty,” Hank explains between barks of laughter. 

When it finally finishes, Logan grabs Scott by his shoulder and starts to urge him upstairs. 

“Alright, One-Eye, let's get to bed. Only one night left ‘fore you’re stuck with me forever.” 

Scott can’t stop smiling, and allows Logan to lead the way, giving one last smile goodbye to his life-long friends over his shoulder. 

“I bet he thinks ‘fiance’ is too pretentious,” Scott hears Bobby say as he leaves, and spends the rest of the night giggling over that alone. 

  
  



End file.
